


Big Fun

by HeatherHeatherandHeather



Series: Heathers [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bulimia, But with different outfits, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It's literally just big fun, Underage Drinking, mentions of bulimia, mentions of sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherHeatherandHeather/pseuds/HeatherHeatherandHeather
Summary: "McNamara didn't make eye contact, but Chandler, Chandler did. She stared at Heather, her eyebrows raised.'What's your problem? You can't handle a little grope?' she sneered, before turning back to Mac. 'Christ, and you call yourself a Heather.'"I thought the choreography in 'Big Fun' made a good idea for a oneshot, so I attempted to write it. This is just the party told from Duke's POV.(Also, the Heathers and Veronica are all gay for each other but they don't know that yet)





	Big Fun

 

'God, Veronica can you keep up?' Heather hissed, glaring at the girl who had paused to tie her shoelace. 'Unless you _want_ us all to go inside without you.'

'And why would you do that, Heather?' Veronica asked, batting her eyelashes as she stood up again. Despite not wearing heels, per Chandler's request, she was the same height as the group's leader. 'What's the Heathers without their newest member?'

Heather Duke rolled her eyes.

'Gross.' she muttered, as she began to walk up Ram Sweeney's driveway. The smell of weed combined with the deafening music was making her head swim, but she knew that she couldn't turn back. 'Get a room you two.'

She had moved less than a foot away when she felt someone grab her shoulder, and she turned to see Chandler glaring down at her.

'And what do you mean by that, Heather?' she asked, her voice dripping with venom. Duke looked between her narrowed eyes and her red painted fingernails that were definitely leaving a mark on her bare skin.

  
_I mean that you and Veronica quite obviously want to fuck each other._

  
She grit her teeth.

'Nothing.'

'That's what I thought.' Chandler released her, before looking her up and down. 'Now, tighten your belt before we go inside; that dress makes you look-.' Heather stopped when Veronica cleared her throat, and she instead scowled at the brunette.

 _Fuck_. Duke thought, looking down at her stomach. _Fuck_. She didn't need Heather to finish her sentence, not when she could see her body herself. She inhaled and fastened the belt as tightly as she could. The dress it was attatched to was technically a size too small, but she'd been so thrilled to fit in it that she'd worn it anyway. She'd let herself believe that she was finally keeping her weight off. _How fucking stupid._

The girls proceeded to strut towards the house, though McNamara paused for a second to shoot Duke a sympathetic smile. The dark haired girl couldn't help but smile back.

'It's the Heathers!' Kurt hollered the second they walked through the front door. He muscled his way over to them, a can of beer in each hand. 'Finally, the party has arrived.' Duke watched as he leered at McNamara, who simply giggled and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. Suddenly, Duke wanted to get very drunk very quickly. She broke off from the group, not caring that Chandler would give her hell for it, though she soon found herself face to face with the host himself.

'Why, it's a Heather.' Ram grinned, his eyes focused on her chest rather than her face. 'Nice to see you here.'

'Where's the booze, asshole?' Heather spat, self-consciously wrapping her arms around herself. Ram pouted.

'If I tell ya, will you loosen up a bit?' _Fuck off. Why should I loosen up for you?_ 'Well, will ya?'

_Just do it for the alcohol. It's the one thing that might make this party bearable._

Heather sighed before dropping her arms again, giving Ram a perfect view of her cleavage. She looked up at him through half lidded eyes and spoke softly.

'Well, you know how loose I get when I've had my alcohol.' she purred, hating herself with every word.

_But if you think I'm sleeping with you tonight, you're fucking mistaken._

'I sure do.' Ram's face broke out into a predatory grin. 'Booze is in the garden. Come find me when you're ready for some fun.'

Heather didn't bother to respond, instead choosing to brush past him and walk out through the patio doors. She squinted as she made her way over to the garden table and picked up an unused plastic cup. Though only a few outdoor lights were switched on, Heather was able to make out the students who were standing around her.

There was country club Courtney, her arms wrapped around some loser from school. Heather smiled to herself as she realised that the idiot was wearing a red dress; Heather was going to fucking crucify her. She could see the preppy kids too, sipping on their alcopops, and a group of stoners who were sitting in the grass. _That explains the smell._

Heather examined the mixers on the table, pouring neat vodka into her cup when she realised that none of them were sugar free. She had just brought her drink up to her lips when she heard someone say her name.

'Are you okay Heather?' It was McNamara, whose lipstick was already slightly smudged and her heels discarded.

 _Seriously_? Heather groaned internally. _We've literally been here for two minutes._

'I'm fine. Are you?'

'Yeah.' Mac smiled, her eyes falling to the cup in Heather's hands. The dark haired girl offered it to her. 'Thanks.' Mac took a large gulp, causing her face to twist into a grimace. She handed the drink back. 'Jesus Heather, you're drinking straight vodka already?'

'Jesus Heather, you're losing your clothes already?' McNamara cocked her head to the side, confused until Duke pointedly looked down at the younger girl's feet.

'Oh!' she laughed breathily. 'Kurt said I look cuter when I'm little.' Her eyes darted around herself, looking for the boy in question, before she leaned closer to Heather. 'And he kissed me in the kitchen. I think he likes me again.'

'I'm sure he never stopped.' Heather replied bitterly, before having some of her drink. Unlike Mac, her expression remained unchanged. 'You do know he only acts hot and cold with you to keep you interested, right?'

When Mac didn't reply, Duke looked up and saw that the girl was focused on two figures walking towards them: Veronica and Heather. _Of course. Because five minutes of peace was never going to happen_. As they got closer, Duke looked at their outfits for the first time that evening. Veronica was wearing a dark blue skirt and a black top, whereas Chandler was wearing a figure- hugging red dress with a plunging neckline. They both looked flawless. _More flawless than you, Heather._

As Duke had more of her drink, she managed a smug smile at the thought that at least her cleavage was more impressive than Chandler's. Even if nothing else of hers was. For once, she wanted to thank her mother for insisting she got implants on her sixteenth birthday.

'What the fuck are you doing back here?' Chandler demanded, aiming the question at Duke rather than McNamara. Heather looked away as Chandler placed a hand on her hip. 'Well?'

'I was getting a drink.' Duke took another long sip as if to prove her point, the alcohol already making her feel more light headed.

'So I see.' Chandler held her hand out, causing Veronica to frown from beside her. Duke passed her cup over for the second time that night, and Chandler brought it up to her mouth. 'Vodka. Nice.'

Like Duke, Chandler looked like she could have been drinking tap water, the only difference being that she didn't stop after having a sip. When she'd emptied the cup of its contents, she tossed it back onto the table.

'Glad to know I have your approval.' Duke replied sarcastically, though she regretted it as soon as she said it, even more so when Heather took a step towards her. She opened her mouth to apologise, to take it back, to do anything, but Veronica stepped inbetween them before she had the chance to speak.

'Heather, calm down.' The brunette said, locking eyes with the red haired girl. 'We're at a party; we should enjoy ourselves.'

_As if there's any chance of that._

Duke watched the scene play out, as she tried to convince herself that Veronica was defending her. As she watched the girl's hands rest on the redhead's shoulders however, she knew that she was more likely just trying to diffuse the bomb that was Heather Chandler.

'Ronnie's right.' Mac chirped, now holding her own plastic cup. 'We came to have fun.'

As soon as Chandler pushed her hands away, Veronica stepped aside and let the two Heathers make eye contact again. Chandler just glared at Duke, as if she was daring her not to speak first.

'Sorry, Heather.' Duke mumbled, blinking quickly as the girl in front of her suddenly became blurry. She realised that she probably should have eaten something before she'd arrived. _Like that would ever happen._

'You should be.' As if in response to Veronica setting her disapproving eyes on her, Chandler sighed and turned to the table. 'Shots?'

Shots were not something Duke wanted to do just then.

'Shots.'

'Shots?' That was Veronica. 'That's how you guys make up?'

'Just roll with it.' McNamara not-so-subtly whispered. She skipped over to Chandler's side. 'Shots sound great.'

Heather picked out a shot glass in each girl's respective colour, before filling them all with rum.

'You have a lot to learn, Sawyer.' She said, handing the drinks out. 'On three. One, two-'

The four of them downed their drinks, the Heathers all with relative ease but Veronica not so much. The brunette started to cough, the alcohol dripping from her mouth, and Chandler pursed her lips. _Oh fuck. I know that look._

'Veronica, I swear to God-'

Before she could continue, Duke grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her round to the side of the house.

'Veronica, what the hell?' she whispered, ignoring how her head was pounding and her throat burning. She looked around to check that nobody was near them. 'Do you want to look like a complete loser?'

'How can you drink that?' she spluttered, her nose wrinkled in distaste. 'It's fucking vile.'

'Believe me, there are things that taste worse.' Heather leant against the wall and brought a hand to her head, regretting moving so quickly. Why did she care about Veronica anyway? It's not like she'd help Duke if the roles were reversed.

_Except she just did._

She should have just let Chandler jump down her throat.

_Though that's probably something Veronica would love._

'Heather?' Veronica said hoarsely, bending down slightly to look into the girl's eyes. 'Wait, are you okay?'

'Of course.' she groaned, using her hand to ruffle her hair as if that had been her intention all along. 'I just wasn't in the mood to watch Heather go all Charles Manson on your ass; she'd have killed you if you'd made a tit out of her.'

'You think she'd kill me for not doing a shot?'

Heather raised an eyebrow at Veronica's disbelieving tone. _She has a lot to learn._

'Well I guess that shouldn't surprise me.'

Heather scoffed before turning to rejoin the party, but she paused when Veronica took her hand in hers.

'Thanks, Heather. And I'm sorry that she's being such a bitch to you tonight.'

Heather turned to look into her eyes, and was surprised at the girl's earnest expression. She gulped.

'It's fine.'

'It's not.' Veronica said softly, looking at her shoes. 'She shouldn't have said what she did about your dress; you look great.' Duke let out a small huff. You're a terrible liar, Veronica. 'She.. she was just pissy because of what you said about me and her. You do know that we're not... I don't even know her really.'

'But I know her, Veronica.' said Heather, shaking her hand free. 'And she's obsessed with you; you're her new project. Enjoy it whilst it lasts.'

Heather returned to the table, Veronica watching her go, and she poured herself another shot.

'Heather, we meet again.' The sickening scent of lager filled Heather's nostrils as she turned to see Ram standing behind her. 'You enjoying the party?' He closed the gap between them.

'I'm loving it Ram.' she replied, flinching as he leant in to kiss her. She knew that she should let him. Hell, she knew that she should kiss him back, but her head turned to the side and he ended up planting his lips on her neck. Undettered, he continued to kiss every inch of skin he could, until he reached her mouth. Just as he leaned in again, Kurt called his name from the other side of the garden.

'Fuck.' he mumbled, his breath hot on Heather's face. 'Find me later.' he instructed, before lumbering off. Heather swallowed deeply. I'd rather drown myself in your pool.

She drank her shot and looked around for her friends, only just realising that the other Heathers had gone. It didn't take long for her to find an unmistakable mass of red curls however, and she reluctantly made her way over to them.

'About fucking time, Heather.' Chandler said, not even bothering to check it was her. Mac was there too, still barefooted, but Veronica hadn't rejoined them. 'That fucking slut Courtney is wearing red. She clearly needs to be reminded that it's my colour.'

'What are you going to do Heather?'

An answer to McNamara's question came in the form of Heather stalking over to Courtney and taking the girl's drink out of her hand.

'Shit.' Duke whispered, her lips curling upwards. She watched as Chandler cocked her hip out to the side, raised the cup above Courtney's head, and emptied it. All of it. All over her.

Less than a second later, Courtney was screeching as her drink dripped from her hair and clothes, and Duke couldn't help but laugh. She noticed that McNamara was giggling too, though the blonde was soon distracted again and she began to dance away.

'Maybe you should think before buying your trashy outfits next time.' Chandler suggested, ensuring that all of the nerby guests could hear. Duke noticed that the boy who had been standing with Courtney before had disappeared. 'Or you can forget about coming to parties in future.'

Courtney looked around at the faces of her classmates, her eyes wide and desperate, but she was met with little sympathy. Those who weren't too stoned to know what was happening were clearly relieved that they hadn't been the ones to encounter Chandler's wrath, and Kurt and Ram were literally applauding.

'Way to go Heather!' Kurt shouted, taking his arm off of Ram's shoulder and making his way over to the girl. 'You showed her.'  
He picked Heather up with no effort at all and she grinned, wrapping her legs around him. 'She wasn't hot enough to wear your colour anyway.'

Heather giggled as Kurt placed a hand on her back, before lowering her head to the grass. As the stoners shouted their appreciation, he made some lewd comment about holding 'Heather number one' in his arms.

 _He's obviously just trying to impress Heather with his muscles._ Duke thought sourly, as she glanced back to Courtney. The girl had taken advantage of the distraction and begun to run back through the house. If she hadn't been such a bitch, Heather might have felt sorry for her. As it was, she was too preoccupied watching Kurt bounce her friend up and down.

'Don't be jealous.' She turned at the sound of Ram's voice and was about to reply with some snarky comment, when she realised that he wasn't speaking to her. McNamara was watching Heather and Kurt from a few feet away, her bottom lip trembling, and Ram had snaked his arm around her waist. 'You and me can have fun too.'

_Oh hell no._

Duke ignored the voice in her head telling her to stay away, and she sauntered over to the couple just as Ram placed his hand on Mac's thigh, lifting her leg up. Duke watched Mac squeeze her eyes shut as Ram pushed his hips into hers, and she quickened her pace.

'Can I join in?' she simpered as soon as she reached them, placing a hand on the back of Ram's neck. Her stomach was starting to churn and she needed to sit down, but she forgot about that the second she saw Mac's eyes open again. Ram dropped her leg and grabbed Heather's waist, his smile widening.

'You two rub my back, I'll rub yours?'

'Sure.' Duke shot Mac a glance that assured her she had no intention of having a threeway with Ram, before she looked back over to Chandler.

The girl was laughing, her teeth almost effervescent in the night, and Heather subconsciously bit her lip as she watched her. She could feel Ram's hand edging further down her back, but she couldn't even bring herself to react. Kurt continued to bounce Chandler up and down, until she eventually had enough and slapped his shoulder. The boy immediately placed her back on the ground.

'See you later.' she mouthed, before winking at him and gesturing to the other Heathers. They ran over without once looking back at Ram, sighing in relief.

'Thanks Heather.' Mac said, pointedly speaking to Duke. Her eyes were glistening ever so slightly, and Duke simply nodded.

'God, they're horny tonight.' Chandler scoffed, walking back inside.

'They always are.'

'Kurt was basically fucking me through our clothes.' Chandler continued, oblivious to Mac wincing behind her. She shook her head slightly before beginning to scan the room. 'Now, where the hell is Veronica? She better not be throwing up somewhere.'

'Well if you wanted to avoid that, you probably shouldn't have made her do shots.' Duke pointed out, stumbling on the edge of the dining room rug. _Was that always there?_ Chandler whipped her head around to stare at her.

'Shut up, Heather!'

_Fuck off, Heather._

'I'm sure she'll be fine.' Mac said quietly, looking down at her toes. 'She can't have embarassed herself in the five minutes she's been gone.'

'Oh, you underestimate Veronica.' Chandler replied. If Duke hadn't known better, she might have thought that Heather actually smiled when she said that. _But there's no way; Heather doesn't smile when talking about people. Especially not when talking about Veronica._ 'Well, we might as well get pissed whilst we wait for her.' The red head continued. She snatched a bottle of vodka out of some passing student's hand. 'Don't you think?'

'Hey! What do you-' The boy's protest was cut short when he realised just who had taken his alcohol. He looked down hurriedly and scampered, leaving Chandler smirking in his wake. The girl opened the bottle effortlessly and took a swig before handing it to Duke.

. . . . . .

Ten minutes and several gulps of alcohol later, and Veronica still hadn't showed up. Chandler tapped her nails on the now half empty vodka bottle as she stared at the room's various doorways.

'You don't think she's done something stupid, do you?' she asked Duke lowly. The shorter girl paused for a second _; was Heather actually asking for her opinion?_

'Like what?'

'I don't know.' Chandler didn't muse on the question any longer, instead choosing to turn on her heel and walk into the living room. It was a place they usually avoided at Ram's parties; Chandler prefered to stay in the midst of the action, but the Heathers followed her instictively.

'Veronica!' Mac greeted as they entered the room. The brunette was standing in the corner, with some girl who was dressed in camo trousers and sunglasses. _Stoner chick in the flesh._ McNamara walked over to her, and Duke couldn't help but notice that her voice lacked its ususal cheer when she spoke. 'Whatchu doing?'

'I'm... I'm practising shots?' Veronica half- slurred, looking down at her hands. _So it's not just Ram who wants to impress Chandler._ 'So, um.. it's.. it's salt and then lime, right?' She licked the side of her hand and grimaced.

'No, it's-'

'You're doing it wrong!' Chandler barked, stalking over. Duke followed her slowly, aware that everyone's eyes were on them. _As usual_. She inhaled shakily and pulled the hem of her dress down as the others helped Veronica take her shot. Well, McNamara helped. Chandler just checked that Veronica didn't choke again.

'You know what? I feel great. ' Veronica said, after taking another. The stoner girl chuckled and disappeared as Chandler glared after her. Veronica turned to Duke. 'Do you want one, Heather?'

'I thi-' Heather paused, sniffing the air. 'Veronica, you stink of weed.'

'I do?'

'Definitely.' Duke's face broke out into a grin, courtesy of the amount of alcohol she'd had, but she ignored the way the room began to spin as she stepped closer to Veronica. 'Though, I'll definitely have that shot with you.'

As Veronica began to prepare more alcohol, Duke sensed McNamara freeze beside her. She looked up and saw Kurt and Ram enter the room, lugging the stereo on their shoulders.

'We heard you girls were in here!' Ram exclaimed, setting the speaker down on the floor. If the music had been too loud before, it was on a whole new level now.  
'You aren't hiding, are you?'

Duke and Veronica took their shots, before the former rolled her eyes at the two boys. She watched as Chandler started to dance with some other jock in the centre of the room. _Figures. Of course she'd leave me and Mac with them._

Duke watched Veronica rejoin the girl from before, and she smiled at her friend's absent minded expression as she was handed a joint. She was so busy watching her that she didn't notice Kurt come up behind her. At least, she didn't until she felt two hands grab her ass. _As fucking if._

'What the hell?' She turned around and saw him grimacing down at her, his hands out of view. 'Fuck off, Kurt.'

'Na- ah, Heather.' he replied slowly, pulling her towards him. 'I don't think I've had a thank you for your invite yet, you know.' He made a laughable attempt at dancing with the girl as she resisted the urge to bring her knee up to his crotch. _It would not be worth the earache from Heather._

'It's not even your party!' she hissed, hating the feeling of his hands on her. _Though not for the first time_. Heather paused when she saw McNamara run towards her. The blonde had gradually become more dishevelled throughout the night, and her hair was currently covering over half of her face. Duke couldn't help but be grateful when she grabbed Kurt's arm though. She led the footballer over to the corner of the room and was immediately pulled into a kiss. Duke couldn't watch. _She didn't take Kurt away to help me. She did it because she wanted to dance with him. If it was any other dude groping me, I'd have been out of luck._

Heather tried to ignore the voice in her head and the uncomfortable bubbling sensation in her stomach, and her attention was soon captured by a familiar mocking sound. It was Chandler laughing. She was grinding up against the footballer-Philip?- but her gaze was on Duke. _At least someone thinks my ass being grabbed is fucking funny._

 _It's fine for her._ Heather thought bitterly. _She could dance with anyone at this stupid party and not be harrassed. Hell, she could dance on her own if she wanted to; nobody would dare touch the Demon Queen without her permission._

'It's nice of Kurt, always leaving the green one for me.' Ram mused as he took his friend's place behind Heather. She felt herself tense. ‘It’s been a long time Heather.’

  
‘It’s been about twenty minutes.’

  
‘That’s not what I mean.’ Ram whined, placing his hands on the girl’s shoulders. ‘My.. my area it misses you!’

  
‘Grow up, Ram.’

  
‘I don’t need to grow up! I have plenty of maturity.’

  
Before Heather could express her disgust, Ram pushed down on her arms and she found herself level with his crotch. _Fucking asshole._ She tried to stand up, but her intoxication as well as Ram’s hands were getting the better of her. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

  
‘Hey, is that what you call third base?’

  
_Veronica? Shit. Veronica is seeing me like this? This is fucking excruciating._

  
With a grunt, Heather pushed herself off the floor and away from Ram. Not bothering to look back and see his reaction, she stumbled back through the dining room and into the garden.

  
_You know what, if Heather doesn't give a shit about what happens to me tonight, I don't give a shit about what happens to our reputation._

  
It was as she poured herself another vodka shot, Heather realised that she hadn't once thought to track her intake that night. _Fuck_. The thought of several different beverages and their respective amounts of empty calories started to dance about in her head, and she started to wish that she'd tried to do the party sober. _Just take the fucking drink._

'Shit, how high is your alcohol tolerance?' Veronica had followed her out. Heather set the glass back down and smiled sheepishly. She'd never noticed before, but Veronica had really nice eyes. The kind of eyes that you just didn't get tired of looking at. _What the fuck, Heather?_

'It's not that high Veronica.' she said eventually, before her voice turned to a whisper. 'The secret is just always drink on an empty stomach.'

Veronica bit her lip. Even when drunk she knew that Heather's advice wasn't good.

'Dude, I don't think that's healthy.' Her eyes trailed down to Heather's hands, which were toying with an empty cup. 'You should probably stop before you get sick.'

Heather let out a lone, humourless laugh.

'Grow up, Veronica. After months of bulimia, I've learnt how to control when I puke.' It was only when Veronica's eyes widened did she realise what she'd just admitted to. 'I mean..' _Fucking say something! It's just a diet. Defend it._ 'I-'

'Heather, shall we get some water?' The taller girl interrupted. She held out her hand and Duke took it without thinking, letting herself be led back inside and into the kitchen. The constant change in environment wasn't doing anything to help how dizzy she was feeling. She watched as Veronica poured some water into a glass and handed it to her. 'There you go.'

'Thanks.' After taking a second to brace herself, Heather pulled herself on to the kitchen counter. Veronica, with a small smile on her face, did the same.

'You know, I always wondered what the popular kids did after school.' she said, her words slightly slurred once again. She watched as two kids from the country club practically dry humped each other against the sink. 'But it's kind of underwhelming.'

'You're telling me.' Veronica turned to see what gross high school spectacle Heather was being subjected to, and was surprised to see her staring over at Ram's fridge instead. A guy from the football team was holding the door open as a group of jocks fought over the food inside. Heather's eyes appeared to mist over the longer she watched, and her hand rested on her stomach.

'You know, you're at the top of this school. If you want some of that you can just-'

'I don't want any of that.' Heather snapped, her tone accusing. 'I never said I wanted any of it.'

'I know, but..' Veronica trailed off as Kurt's voice sailed in from the living room.

'What is Westerburg going to do to the Razorbacks at Sunday's game?'

'The hell?' Heather muttered, just as the two boys came into view. _You can’t get away from them tonight._ Ram was carrying a pig piñata that was around half his size, and within seconds he’d started to push it down on his groin.

'We're gonna make 'em go whee, whee, whee whee!'

Heather hopped back off the counter with a scoff, rolling her eyes as she walked past the boy and remembered their most recent encounter.

'Way to show maturity!' she mocked, cupping her hand around her mouth. Despite herself, she nearly laughed at the sight of Ram's knitted eyebrows; he clearly didn't understand how she'd managed to use his own words against him. Almost immediately however, his expression relaxed and he bounded over to the smallest Heather.

'I'll show you maturity.' he laughed from behind her. Ram wrapped his arms around her, thus pinning hers to her sides. He repeated the same actions he'd used on the piñata. 'How do you like this Heather?'

'Quit it, jackass!' Heather squealed, wriggling as much as she could, though her efforts were fruitless; her 5" self had no chance against the linebacker. 'Get off of me!'

The more she struggled, the tighter Ram's grip became around her stomach, and she knew that she should just shut up and let him have his fun. She looked over to Heather and Heather, who were standing a few steps away in the doorway of the living room. _Don't look desperate. Don't look in over your head._ She couldn't stop from shooting a pleading glance their way, but- for the second time that evening and the hundredth time since she'd known her- Chandler just let out a hard, unsympathetic giggle. Duke's heart sank as she watched the redhead turn to talk to McNamara.

Just as she forced herself to stop fighting, Heather was suddenly released. She turned to see that Veronica had pulled Ram away and was coming up with some bullshit story about freshmen sneaking into the party. As if they'd dare.

Heather brushed herself down and she stumbled over to Heather and Heather, whose conversation had come to a halt. McNamara didn't make eye contact, but Chandler, Chandler did. She stared at Heather, her eyebrows raised.

'What's your problem? You can't handle a little grope?' she sneered, before turning back to Mac. 'Christ, and you call yourself a Heather.'

'I-' _Don't bother._ Duke stumbled backwards, feeling tears beginning to well in her eyes. _Oh fuck right off. Since when am I an emotional drunk? Just focus on keeping the alcohol down._ She adjusted her belt slightly, not wanting to feel anything on her stomach, just as she bumped into Veronica.

'Heather, are you okay?'

_No. Take me home, please._

'I... I didn't need your help.' Heather said curtly, presenting her middle finger.

_Why the fuck did I say that? What was I trying to achieve? It’s too late to prove anything to Heather._

Veronica looked down at Heather's finger and her face fell slightly. Before Duke could even think about apologising however, the girl in blue shook her head.

'Thanks Heather.' she mocked, moving the girl's hand from in front of her face. 'But I don't really have to vomit right now.' _No. No she didn't. She wouldn't. Would she?_ 'Get it, cause of the finger?' Veronica made a crude fake vomiting gesture before dancing away, and Heather felt her chest tighten once again.

_Why the hell do I care what Veronica says? Heather's made fun of my diet ever since she found out._

  
Heather watched Veronica dance away, still laughing, as she stood beside the other Heathers. Her attention however was soon drawn to Ram, who was watching her as he whispered to Kurt. Within seconds, the latter was in front of her, holding out a jello shot.

'You need this babe.' he said firmly.

  
_No I don't, babe._

Heather looked from the little plastic cup to her friends. McNamara was staring at Kurt, her eyes wide and pleading, Chandler was staring at her, eyebrows raised. Heather held the shot and looked down at it.

_How many calories are in that? At least twenty, in theory no more than a hundred. Too many either way._

'Heather.' God, she hated that shrill voice. Before she could be chastised any more, Duke swallowed the shot and threw the container behind her shoulder.

 


End file.
